Vitakinesis
'''Vitakinesis '''is a powerful ability that comes in many forms. It can be in the form of magic spells, or it can be a power innate to an individual. This ability is the fundamental manipulation of life energy and the life forces within oneself and others. As it is a power that deals directly with the life force, it is most commonly associated with Restoration as a whole, but is not Restoration in the common sense. Vitakinesis deals with life force manipulation, hence it is not just used to heal others, but it can be used to directly damage and sap the life force of others. This makes it a versatile ability that can be used to attack and defend. It has many applications and is actually more powerful than destruction magic as the damage cannot be mitigated with elemental resistances. Other Names * Life Manipulation * Life Force Manipulation * Life Energy Manipulation Effects and abilities Vitakinesis can manipulate life force directly, as mentioned. It is a misconception that this makes it a powerful healing skill, when it actually excels in offensive applications. Vitakinesis is first and foremost used to drain the life of enemies in order to keep oneself alive, and serves as a very high level version of the spell known as Vampiric Drain, or the Siphoning powers of a Nightblade. This makes it simultaneously offensive and defensive in nature. Vitakinesis hence isn't just used to keep others alive, but can be used to drain life force to cause death, with the transfer rate dependent on the type, nature and skill of the user. It can also be used by some to form life force into solid structures or even expel life as energy blasts, if necessary. Vitakinesis may be used to continuously gain life force, and thus grant a form of pseudo-immortality. Some forms of Vitakinesis also involve the creation of immense amounts of life force in the user's body. This grants biological immortality, eternal youth, high speed healing or any combination of the aforementioned, making users very hard to kill. Vitakinesis users can perform or possess the following: * Healing Self * Healing Others * Mass Healing * Damage others * Drain Life * Immortality * Healing Factor * Eternal Youth * Resistance to Afflictions * Cleansing * Death Inducement * Life Manipulation * Death Manipulation * Life Energy projection and manipulation * Life Force Constructs Appearances * The New Kingdoms * A Children's Anuad * Ancient Legends * Multiple other canons Known Practitioners The New Kingdoms * All Steelfang Vampires A Children's Anuad * Tristan * Lily Steelfang Ancient Legends * Levith Syphre (Via Throne of Light) * Illya Syphre (Via Throne of Light) Cosmic Legacy * All Steelfang Family Members * Some Gatekeepers Others * Krysaiel Syphre (from The Old Revenant, via Throne of Light) * Eiriana Syphre (via Throne of Light) * Kristian Severin (A Certain Deviant Mundus, via "Life Creation") * Leon Viralaine (The Beauty of Dawn, via "Celestial Starmap" used to copy "Throne of Light") Category:Powers and Abilities Category:The New Kingdoms Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Ancient Legends Category:Cosmic Legacy